


In Plain Sight

by Tatsurou



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 世話やきキツネの仙狐さん | Sewayaki Kitsune no Senko-san (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Worldbuilding, loving family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsurou/pseuds/Tatsurou
Summary: Dumbledore needs to ensure the Wizarding World recovers from what Voldemort did after his defeat, which means giving them a symbol to rally around.He needs to ensure Harry Potter grows up safe without anyone taking advantage of him, which means hiding him from Wizarding Britain.Minerva is most insistent that placing Harry with the Dursleys would not be good for Harry.  Then again, there's more than one way to hide...and more than one place.And a certain Inari Okami is more than happy to take this young wizard into her home, and her heart, and open a whole new world for the young Boy Who Lived.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Or, Harry Potter's Foxy Mama

Dumbledore stared at Privet Drive with the lights all out. He'd set young Harry Potter down on the doorstep of number 4, where the charms that would keep him safe through the night would also ensure he would not wake until the Dursleys took him into their home. He knew they would, between family loyalty Petunia still had for Lily and the - he was forced to admit - rather grisly warnings that had been included in the note regarding what might happen if they tried to abdicate responsibility for Harry. However, he also knew that Petunia and Vernon both actively disliked magic _and_ had a child of their own, which would make them most put out, to put it mildly, about being saddled with another child without consultation. This would leave Harry in for a rather rough decade of growing up with them. Both Hagrid and Minerva had voiced their disapproval of this approach...and to be perfectly honest, Dumbledore was unfond of it as well.

But he didn't exactly have a choice. Voldemort's defeat _had_ to be publicized to break the will of his followers and rally Wizarding Britain to drive back the Dark he'd brought to the land...and just an announcement wouldn't be enough. Wizarding Britain needed a symbol - a hero - to rally around, and the only one there was to offer was Harry James Potter, soon to be known throughout the land as the Boy-Who-Lived. This would put a target on Harry's back from those who would seek to use him, to be seen with him, or who sought vengeance. The only way he could grow up as an even remotely emotionally-stable young boy would be to hide him so only those who knew where he was could find him.

He'd considered the Fidelius Charm...but that would involve hiding an entire family to raise him, and making a whole family vanish would draw immediate attention, and after what had happened with the last Fidelius Charm Dumbledore had tried to use for a Potter, he was no longer certain it was as reliable as it was thought. The idea that Sirius would betray his brother in all but blood...

No, the only spells available to hide young Harry involved placing him with living blood relatives, and to keep anyone in Wizarding Britain from noticing it would have to be with Muggle blood relatives...which was unfortunately only Petunia and her son, Dudley. There were no other safe places for Harry in Wizarding Britain...as unpleasant an option as it was. To safeguard the country, he had to condemn its savior to a decade of what could potentially be the worst childhood imaginable...and he didn't even dare interfere too overtly to try and ensure Harry's emotional well being, because he was such a public persona...and there was no one he could trust with Harry's location that could take the time to do so and manage it covertly. ...with Sirius' betrayal of the Potters, he wasn't entirely sure he fully trusted anyone anymore. He'd promised James and Lily that they would be safe, and he had failed. He would ensure Harry's safety, and that meant both giving hope to the nation to break the Dark and keeping him hidden from the nation's sight...and this was the only way to do that, wasn't it?

"You're not the sort to agonize over decisions like this," a throaty, playful voice purred as fur brushed against Albus' arm. "You've always been far more certain of yourself, Albus."

Dumbledore blinked in surprise. "Yozora," he greeted as warmly as he could manage as he turned to face the four-tailed fox woman who stood before him, her kimono tied to cover herself far more than was her normal approach. She was one of the few from the Far East he had contact with, as the Eastern and Western Wizarding Worlds did not exactly communicate all that much...mostly because those in the Far East were constantly seeking ways to circumvent the Secrecy Act...and more often than not found success. He was one of the few in the Western Wizarding World who pushed to follow that example, though with limited success. He had to pick his battles, after all. "I wasn't expecting you."

"With how much shadow was on your heart in this moment, are you really surprised?" Yozora asked calmly with a sad smile. "You know what purpose I and mine have in this world. And we are old friends, even if we can't meet frequently."

Dumbledore nodded with a sigh. "I doubt you can dispel this cloud, though," he observed with a troubled frown. "There rests Harry Potter, soon to be known far and wide as the Savior of Wizarding Britain, the one who defeated the Dark Lord...and yet the Prophecy indicates that Tom is not truly gone, and will return. Harry must grow up safe, hidden away for his own protection...and yet the only place in all of Wizarding Britain to keep him safe from Wizards who would misuse him is with his relatives...who I fear will abuse him. And yet I have no other option..." His voice trailed off as Yozora chuckled. "Is something amusing?"

"Only that you're as blind as you've always been," Yozora teased playfully. "You're not seeing the forest for the trees, and the obvious for the obscure. If this is the only option to keep him hidden in Britain, then why limit yourself to Britain to hide him in?"

Dumbledore blinked as the idea bounced through his head. He had to admit, the idea had appeal...but he would need to be certain that Harry was safe, hidden...and that he'd be able to give him the guidance he would need to handle what awaited in his future, which meant getting him to Hogwarts when he was old enough. That last was part of why he'd limited himself to Britain for hiding spots. "I...don't suppose you have a suggestion?" he asked uncertainly. "There...are not many I fully trust anymore..."

Yozora chuckled sadly. "I do not blame you...but I think I know the perfect place. One of my subordinates has chosen to reside permanently among humans for the lifetime of a mortal she's become attached to, dedicating herself to taking care of him. I think she can handle one more to care for, and young Harry will grow up safe, loved, and aware of both the advantages and dangers of magic so that when he's old enough, he'll be ready to attend Hogwarts...and for whatever else is to come."

Dumbledore let that turn over in his mind as he stroked his beard. To be perfectly honest, this was the perfect solution he was hoping for. It would have Harry safely hidden, and far away from anyone who might stumble on him...and he could discreetly get regular reports of his progress and well being. Still... "And...you trust this subordinate?" he asked carefully, not wanting to give offense but...trust was still hard for him just now.

"With the well being of a youngster? Without hesitation," Yozora promised warmly. "She is a natural mother in behavior and abilities. She's even better at mothering than I am...and she owes me a favor for giving her permission to stay in the mortal realms with her human. Even if she - or he - aren't inclined to do this, that will get them to agree...and once she has young Harry in her arms, it will take more than we could bring to bear to make her give him up."

Dumbledore could feel the sincerity in Yozora's words. "And...he'll be hidden?"

"There's more than one way to hide, Albus," Yozora responded with a smile. "Go collect the boy, and I'll take you to meet her. It's not far." Turning, she walked towards a shrine gate that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Realizing that things had been decided for him, Dumbledore walked over and collected Harry. He'd inform Minerva and Hagrid of the change in plan, though not of all the details. This would be better for Harry...wouldn't it?

* * *

The trip through the Inari realm between the gates took barely any time at all, and then Dumbledore found himself walking up the steps to an apartment complex. From the language on the signs, he knew he was now in Japan...and yet no one blinked twice at an obvious wizard in star-speckled robes walking alongside a four-tailed fox woman in a too small kimono with a baby in his arms. They also didn't blink at the chimera pulling a carriage, though a few foreign Muggles took pictures talking about the 'amazing effects' and 'animatronics'. "Is this...normal?" he found himself asking uncertainly.

Yozora shrugged. "I don't actually spend that much time in the mortal realm," she allowed easily. "The job has more than its fair share of paperwork." Walking right up to a door, she knocked firmly.

"Coming!" a soft, happy, adorable sounding voice called as small footsteps raced towards the door. Within a moment, the door opened to reveal a young seeming fox girl dressed in an outfit akin to the robes of a shrine maiden. Her brown-orange hair matched the fur of her ears and her tail, and her bright golden eyes gleamed with joy and motherly love as she gasped at the visitors. "Yozora-sama! We weren't expecting you!"

"Yozora's here?" a male voice asked in surprise as heavier footsteps approached. A young man at least twice the fox-girl's height stepped into view, dressed in dark slacks and a white button down shirt, the top button unbuttoned, his dark eyes under his messy dark hair friendly and a little excited. "Oh, who's this?" he asked as he caught sight of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled, glad he'd taken the precaution of applying a translation charm to himself as Yozora led him through the shrine gates. It wouldn't affect writing, but it would enable him to understand spoken language and be understood in turn. "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump of Magical Britain, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I'm an old friend of Yozora's, and she suggested you might be able to help me with a...rather sticky situation-"

At that moment, young Harry began to fuss, startling Albus. The charms meant to keep him asleep until he was taken in should have held still, and yet when he looked down he saw that something - he wasn't certain what - had all but shredded them. Was it the trip through the shrine gates? Something else? What-

"Oh, the poor dear!" the young-seeming fox girl suddenly spoke up, lifting Harry from his arms and expertly cradling the young boy against her, her aura of motherly love instantly enveloping the little boy and brushing the last of the charms away like cobwebs. "You must be hungry. Come in, please. I'll get this little one something to eat while you tell Kuroto-kun about your sticky situation."

"Senko-san..." the man - Kuroto, presumably - groaned in a tone of rueful amusement, shaking his head ruefully.

As Dumbledore stepped in, shucking his shoes as Yozora did and slipping his feet into guest slippers, he realized what had shredded his charms. They were designed to release to allow Harry to adjust to his new home when he was accepted and welcomed...and Senko apparently welcomed and mothered _everyone_ she encountered, giving everyone the care and pampering her own aura told her they needed without judgement or hesitation. A natural mother indeed...and a promise of protection and care so strong that the charms dissolved from its very presence despite him being unable to sense it until he'd actually stepped inside. Yozora had been right, there was nowhere in the world where young Harry would possibly be safer, happier...more loved. He was glad he had hesitated so long before making a decision.

"So what brings you both here?" Kuroto asked curiously as they all took a seat as Senko expertly balanced preparing tea and tending to young Harry, bracing him with her tail while one hand handled the tea and the other handled feeding him, dishes and utensils hovering in the air around her in tiny blue flames she controlled.

"Congratulations, Kuroto-kun," Yozora stated bluntly, gesturing to Harry. "You're parents."

"...wat?" Kuroto finally managed to say, his eyes wide as he was plainly completely stupefied. Senko looked rather stunned herself, though it in no way interfered with her work.

"I can't help but feel that would have been more amusing to drop after everyone had something to drink with them," Albus commented dryly to Yozora.

"And waste Senko's tea in a spit-take?" Yozora chided in amusement. "Perish the thought."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Senko brought the tea to the table, Dumbledore explained everything to the pair while enjoying the delicious repast, as small as it was. Yozora hadn't been kidding that a spit take - however amusing - would have been a criminal waste. Once he was finished with his explanation, he turned to Kuroto. This was the 'mortal' that Senko had chosen to stay with to take care of, and he felt nothing of magic in or around him. By Western standards, he was a Muggle...but the East did things differently. He didn't know what the terms were...and this _was_ the man whose life was being yet further disrupted.

"So let me see if I have this straight," Kuroto finally clarified. "Someone exceptionally evil is dead, but maybe not permanently. For the sake of your country, you have to make young Harry here a public hero, which means hiding him to keep him safe. And you want us to look after him?"

"Please," Dumbledore pressed gently. "My options are severely limited, and the only other option I had come up with was hiding him with his non-magical blood relatives. But..." He hesitated, uncertain how to explain why that was an unpleasant option without putting Kuroto off this even further.

To his surprise, Kuroto shrugged. "You want what's best for Harry, and they aren't it," he deduced readily. "It happens. And yourself?"

"Unfortunately, I have a great many responsibilities, and am a very public persona," Dumbledore allowed regretfully. Were things otherwise, I would gladly take him in myself, I owe his parents that much." He sighed softly. "If you don't feel cut out to handling this, please tell me. As you said, I want what's best for Harry, and as safe as I feel he'd be with you two...if you don't feel you would be best for him, I can still look elsewhere." With the entire Wizarding World to choose from, there might well be other options. Nowhere near as appealing as this one, certainly, but definitely better than the Dursleys for Harry, at the very least.

Kuroto let that turn over in his mind for a bit before glancing towards Senko. Once everyone had been served, she'd sat back against the bed with Harry in her arms, gently rocking him into slumber while brushing his face and arms lightly with the tip of her tail. Despite there being absolutely no change in the light of the room, she seemed to absolutely glow with joy and motherly love. It was plain even to Dumbledore who had just met her that this - the caring and rearing of a young one - was what she was made, was _born_ for, and gave her fulfillment like nothing else. Kuroto gave a heartfelt sigh and a smile, just the sight of her so happy seeming to banish whatever shadows had begun to creep into his mind and aura. "I'll see about getting more hours at work," he said with determination.

"Ueh?" Senko asked in surprise. "But Kuroto-kun, you work so many hours already, I barely have time to pamper you as is! Why would you want to work _more_?"

"We'll need the money if we're going to be raising a kid," Kuroto explained easily, not a hint of resentment or regret in his voice. He'd plainly made his decision that he was going to do what was necessary to help Senko take care of Harry, and he already saw it as being worth it. "Not to mention we should look into moving somewhere a bit bigger so he can have his own room."

"But..." Senko began with a fretful look on her face, plainly torn between her desire to take care of and raise Harry and her devotion to keeping Kuroto from working himself to death without respite. "But Shiro and Yasuko-san...and you work so hard..."

"Actually," Dumbledore spoke up, "if space is an issue, an Expansion Charm could increase the size of this room's internal dimensions without affecting its external ones, and then internal dividers could give private rooms. And if money is an issue, the Potter inheritance is substantial. We should be able to talk to the Gringotts Goblins about arranging for a stipend of some sort to help you cover the extra expenses."

Both Kuroto and Senko jerked their heads up in surprise at that statement. "Really?" Kuroto asked in surprise. "You mean I could provide for him and still have time and energy to be a father to him?" He seemed exceptionally pleased with the idea of that.

Dumbledore found himself caught off guard. He'd already seen that Senko was fully dedicated to looking after Harry and raising him right, but seeing the same from Kuroto already... He quickly composed himself before glancing outside. "It's not that late yet," he observed, before blinking as he saw the sun had just barely risen. "Early, actually." He shook his head. "Instantaneously crossing so many time zones is a little disorienting."

"Give it time and you might get used to it," Yozora observed playfully.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "So it shouldn't be much trouble to visit the bank, right?"

"Well, it is my day off," Kuroto allowed with a smile. "I suppose this is a relaxing enough way to spend it."

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore declared happily, clapping his hands together. "Shall we?"

* * *

It wasn't long after that that the group arrived at what looked to Dumbledore like a Muggle banking institution. It had none of the inherent grandeur that Gringotts had, nor any of the normal magical charms that kept Muggles from noticing it. In fact, he hadn't seen _any_ sign of 'Notice Me Not' charms anywhere since his arrival, not even on the blatantly magical shrine gate Yozora had used to bring him and Harry there. He wasn't certain what to think of all of that...and was even more stunned when a goblin approached the group as soon as they entered the establishment. "Ah, Senko-sama," the goblin greeted politely though without fawning, giving the goblin salute of a clenched fist brought to a prominent fang. "And how might I serve your banking needs today?"

Dumbledore did his best not to goggle. Goblins were _never_ that polite. Even his own dealings with them when he did his best to observe all their traditions and speak respectfully at best earned him grudging politeness and respect. Never had any goblin ever been _happy_ to 'serve his banking needs'. He was honestly surprised based on past interactions that the goblin hadn't choked on the word 'serve'. The usual greeting Wizards could expect at Gringotts was a grudging "What do you want?" or, if the goblin was in a particularly good mood - or you had a large amount of money with them - a "What can I do for you?"

"Hello, Colonrope," Senko greeted warmly, showing no upset over the goblin's rather graphic name. "We were hoping you could contact your colleagues in Gringotts, in Britain? We have some cross-account business to take care of."

Colonrope raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?" he - Albus was certain now it was a male goblin, though just barely - observed thoughtfully. "That's most unusual. Is there a particular reason..." His words stopped as he beheld the infant in Senko's arms. "Oh, what a lovely child. Is he yours?" He gently reached forward and brushed some hair away from Harry's face...and saw the scar.

"He is now," Kuroto stated firmly, resting a hand on Senko's shoulder supportively...though he still looked a little green ever since Senko mentioned the goblin's name.

Colonrope looked up at Kuroto. "And you are?" he asked coldly.

"Nakano Kuroto," Kuroto introduced himself. "We'll be rearing young Harry together." Senko smiled up at him happily.

Colonrope glanced between them, a confused frown on his face. "Senko-sama...what is your relation to this man?" he asked uncertainly.

Senko smiled warmly as she wrapped her free arm around Kuroto's. "I'm his wife, and his mother," she declared proudly.

Had he been drinking something, Dumbledore was certain he would have choked right then. He nearly did anyway. What sort of relationship was that? However, Colonrope didn't seemed bothered by it in the slightest. "Are you wed, then?" he asked calmly.

"Uhh...no," Kuroto admitted uncertainly.

Colonrope nodded. "Then by the Wizarding laws we'll need to deal with, Senko-sama is the head of your household. Is that alright?"

"I kind of already thought she was," Kuroto admitted humorously.

Colonrope blinked in surprise at that, then smiled. "That is rather refreshing to hear," he allowed warmly. "If you'll all come with me, I'll get in contact with our cousins in Britain about connecting accounts. I take it you'll be wanting to set up a child support stipend from the Potter account into yours?" As he led them towards another part of the bank, he glanced towards Kuroto. "We can connect your account directly to Senko-samas so funds can be transferred more easily so you can withdraw the stipend at need in the currency that's most convenient for your purchase needs...or we can connect it to a debit card if you prefer. A blood bind rune in the security chip will guarantee it won't be used except by those keyed to it, and we have a wide range of penalty mechanics for it to implement on thieves." He steepeled his fingers, his claws clicking together menacingly as he grinned at his thoughts of 'security measures'.

"Nothing that causes permanent injury or psychological trauma, please," Senko requested gently. "I do understand why punishment for theft is so important that there are so many options, but I don't want Harry to grow up with any hate in his life if I can help it."

"Perfectly understandable," Colonrope allowed. "An intense pain on attempted use until it is returned to a linked individual, coupled with a targeted Obliviation and Avoidance charm keyed specifically to the pain caused by the security charm. First offense, they'll be eager to return it, and the idea of trying a second time will be anathema to them but they won't know why."

"That sounds perfect," Senko praised warmly.

Dumbledore stared as he walked with Yozora, following along behind Senko and Kuroto, completely stunned. Eventually, Yozora spoke up. "Something bothering you, Albus?"

"It's just..." Dumbledore began uncertainly. "This feels so different than what the same experience would be like in Britain, and I can't figure out why."

"It's actually rather simple," Yozora allowed as they walked past a dragon guarding the vaults, coiled in an endless-seeming spiral around the arch as he watched everyone who entered and left. "Imagine if Colonrope there decided to take a stroll outside here. Now imagine if one of the goblins working at Gringotts in Britain decided to take a stroll outside the bank."

Dumbledore let those thoughts turn over in his mind. The way foreign Muggles seemed to consider anything blatantly magical here as having a 'rational' explanation, and Senko and Yozora walking down the street without comment from locals...comparing that to what would happen if a goblin went for a stroll down Daigon Alley or wanted to stop for ice cream... "How did we fall so far?" he asked sorrowfully.

"That's not for me to say," Yozora allowed apologetically. "But it's a place to start climbing, isn't it?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "There is that..."

"Do you have Mr. Potter's key?" Colonrope asked suddenly. "We'll need it to make the transaction link."

"I have it right here," Dumbledore responded warmly. "Thank you for your assistance."

Colonrope grunted in response, then turned back to walking.

"I mean no offense with my question," Kuroto began carefully, "but is there a reason your name is so...graphic?"

Colonrope grinned a rather unsettling grin. "In the businesses goblin magic is most naturally attuned to work in, it's important to balance discipline with the capacity for viciousness. As such, we earn our Business Names based on how we demonstrate that viciousness." His grin widened further. "I impressed with my playful aspect."

Dumbledore did his best not to turn green. He hoped he did better than Kuroto.


End file.
